Killing in the Nights
by JanetMoonshine
Summary: Jordan and Woody are handed a case that leads them to the Corner Coffee shop. There a dead woman is there, and they try to find a killer. But as they do, its looking more and more like a serial and then Jordan gets kidnapped. Ch. 2 updated! R&R!
1. Corner Coffee Shop

Killing in the Night(s)

_Hi. This is my first mystery story. I would really appreaciate it if you told me how I was doing along the way, if I was doing it really well, or really horrible. Most of you may know me as Sammygirl. (Read my Fiction...good site. Might want to check it out.) I changed my nickname because I thought that it would be a cool nickname. Anyway, here's the summary; and next the story. _

Summary: Jordan and Woodie get handed a case that involves a deadly serial killer. The killer kidnaps woman at night, around midnight; then later, he kills his hostages. Jordan and Woodie despreatly try to track the killer, but while doing so; Jordan gets kidnapped. Now Woodie ties to find her with the help of Nigel.

Meanwhile, Bug and Lily have gone to a bank to intereview suspects. As Bug is intereviewing a man, the man suddenly starts to take out a gun, and holds them both hostage. Bug knows that the rest of their friends are busy trying to save Jordan, so the only person they can really count on is Garret. But as time passes on, it looks like they're going to have to rescue themselves...

So, here it is...

Chapter One: Killer in the Streats

**Jordan's Office**

Jordan sighed as she came out of the elevator and headed to her office. She wondered what today's case was going to be. Just as she reached her office door, Woodie came towards her.

"Hey, how're you doing?" Jordan yawned in his face, and he laughed.

"Well, you're going to like this then. Garret's just handed us a case that has a murdered woman in an alley. Seems as if she was dumped there and killed before she got there." Woodie said, and Jordan asked,

"Where at?" Woodie sighed, and said,

"Right next to a coffee' shop. Some teenager was taking out the trash, and had the misfortune to come across her body. He says he didn't touch it, just ran and called us." Jordan set her bag on the table, grabbed her cell; then said,

"Let's go." They headed out the door.

Corner Coffee' Shop

Jordan slammed the car door, and headed to the alley right next to the Corner Coffee' Shop. Woodie followed, and asked,

"So what do you think?" Jordan came towards the body and saw that the woman was about as old as she was, and had long, black hair. She was fairly tall, and had brown eyes. She wore a long red dress, and some of the parts on her dress were torn.

"Well, she was a fighter." Jordan remarked, noting all the bruises, and the tears that the poor woman had.

"Do you think she knew her killer?" Woodie asked. Jordan shrugged, and said,

"Who knows? It could've just been a random thing. But I'd like to talk to the kid who found her." Woodie nodded, and said,

"He's sitting at the counter of the shop, in a little bit of shock." Jordan headed off over there, and said,

"Thanks, Woodie." She headed over in the shop, and looked for the kid. She saw a teen sitting on a chair, and headed over to him.

"Are you the kid who found her?" The guy nodded, and said,

"Name's Roger Nealson. Who're you?" Fair enough question. Jordan thought, then said,

"I'm Jordan Cavenougn." (Ok, I know I didn't spell her last name right, but I'll fix it as soon as possible.) "Care to tell me what happened?" Roger sighed, and said,

"I was taking out the trash, and had thrown a couple of bags in;when I noticed that there was this woman lying on the ground. At first I was going to go and wake her, cause I thought she was just sleeping or something, but then I noticed she wasn't moving. I ran back into the Coffee' Shop, and called you guys." Jordan nodded, and asked,

"Did you see anyone?" Roger frowned, and said,

"No, I didn't. So who is she?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we find out." Jordan promised. Roger nodded, and said,

"I've gotta get back to work. I hope you guys find who killed her." Jordan nodded, as Roger headed over to the back of the Coffee' Shop. She sighed, and thought, 'Today's going to be a long day.'

**So, how'd I do for the first chapter? Good, bad, or awful. If anyone would like to comment, they're welcome to. More to come soon...Janet.**


	2. Robberies and Dead People

**_Killing in the nights_**

I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed for the first chapter; AthenaIceGoddess, Orlando-crazy, and Alara, who all helped me to continue the next chapter in my story...THANK U ALL!

_**Chapter 2) Robberies and Dead People**_

Bug saw Lily head to Garret's office and wondered what she was doing. But he didn't have to wait long as Garret and Lily both came out of the office and started heading to his office.

"I really don't think it nessicary for us to do this, Garret. I'm a counseler, and help people, and Bug doesn't usually go out and do detective work either! Shouldn't Jordan or Woody handle this anyway?"

"Jordand and Woody are handling another case already, and that one has murder. This one is just a bank robbery...and we assume that the robberes are kids."

"Teenagers! I mean, come on Garret! Everyone here is already overflowing with cases, and paper work! Bug and I are already working round the clock and we don't need-"

"Don't need another thing. I know, but this one you might be able to handle, and I want you and Bug to have some more practice out in the field." Garret replied.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Nigel asked, who was sitting next to a few feet away from Bug, as they came to the table.

"Nigel, there's a body that you need to help Jordan with, and Bug I want you and Lily to go to a bank to investigate a robbery." Garret said. Lily glared at him, and Nigel replied,

"Sure thing. Who robbed what?"

"A group of teenagers robbed a bank in a little town, north of here. The town's called Ava."

"Ava? Didn't they have a murder there not to long ago?" Bug asked. Garret looked startled.

"What?"

"There was a dead girl there, and no one could find the killer. The case is still closed today, and the killer is home free." Bug replied.

"You might be able to take that case to." Garret said, thoughtfully. "Anything else about the town?"

"There's a store that was robbed two weeks ago, and an old woman died in her house because of an heart attack." Bug answered, and Garret looked grim.

"Such a lot going on for such a small town." Nigel joked. Lily wacked him on the arm, and said,

"That's not funny!"

"Alright, why don't you guys move out. I want a report ineight hours." Lily looked puzzled.

"Why eight?"

"Because it takes ansix hoursto get there." Bug groaned and asked,

"Why'd we have to get the road trip?" Lily smirked and said,

"I told you so." Garret shrugged, and replied,

"At least you can both get some paper-work done on the way." Bug nodded. and then Lily yelled after him,

"I'll get you back for this Garret! You know that tonight was my night off!" Bug grinned as Lily glared after him.

"Looks like you and me are stuck together. I wonder what else that town has to hide anyway." Bug remarked, as Lily turned to him.

"I dunno, but we'd better hurry to get ready. By the way, your driving." Bug nodded, and Nigel said,

"See you later, Luv. And good luck Bug." Bug watched Nigel as he headed towards the dead body in the morgue.

_**Ok, there's chappie number two! Chapter three will come later today or tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
